The Journey
by Les mis hobbit freak97
Summary: Rili is the sister to Fili and Kili and joins the company on the quest. Along the way, she finds romance with a member of the company while getting over another member who almost killed her. Unknown to the company and her family, she is hiding a deep dark secret that could change the way her family and friends look and think of her. Nori/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ya'll**

**This is my first story so if there are any mistakes please message me. I do not own the Hobbit or any of its characters. All i own is my character. All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien**

It was a warm night when we arrived in the Shire. I was wearing my dark blue dress that my brothers got me for my birthday a couple of years ago. I was beardless like my brother Kili and even though I was 74 years old, i still wanted a beard like my brother Fili. My dark brown hair, which was the same as Kili's, went down past my shoulders and had braids in the back and in either side of my face that was held together with beads From my family. I was about the same height as Kili, but was built like Fili. Any way, we walked up a path and looked at all the doors to see if we could see the sign Gandalf made. Finally, Fili pointed to a green door and claimed that the sign was on it

"Is this the right place?" I asked Fili as we walked up to a hobbit hole with a green door.

"Positive." he replied as he knocked on the door.

We waited outside for a few minutes before the door opened up and a hobbit in a robe looked at us.

"Fili"

"and Kili"

"and Rili"

"At your service" my brothers and I said as we bowed.

"You must be Mr. Boggins" my brother Kili said as he walked right into the house. Fili followed after him and I went in after him, giving Mister Baggins a small smile. Fili and I gave Mister Baggins all our weapons and stuff while Kili wiped his feet on the glory box as the hobbit called it.

We walked toward the pantry where we saw Mister Dwalin and Mister Balin looking for food.

"Does the hobbit have any ale in here?" I asked looking around.

Both Dwalin and Balin jumped when I spoke to them and I let out a loud laugh.

"Hello lass. I didn't know ye would be coming on this quest to," Balin said as he gave me a hug.

"Aye. Uncle didn't want me to come but after some discussions he gave me permission to come."

"Goodness me lassie, it seems to me that you have grown these past few years. I mean look at ye. Before ye know it you'll be taller than any dwarf." Dwalin as as he gave me a hug.

"Don't let uncle year you say that. He may think that your are comparing me to those tree shagging elves!" I replied back as i returned the hug.

Balin gave me a smile and handed me a mug before he walked away to help my brothers and Mister Dwalin set up the tables. I was about to filling my mug up with some ale i heard a knock on the door again. I heard Bilbo say something as he dropped our weapons on the ground and went to open the door. I peeked from around the corner and saw Bilbo open the door and a bunch of dwarfs falling on his ground. I gave a little laugh as i watched them get off of each other. Once they were all up I gave a small gasp felt my blood go cold.

_What is he doing here? _


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly turned around and put my back against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt tears coming to my eyes but quickly blinked them away.

"Rili, what's wrong?"

I opened my eyes and saw Kili looking at me with concern. I gave him a small smile.

"Nothing. Just a little tired and worried about uncle." I lied

"You're lying Rili. Tell me the truth"

"It's nothing. I am just hungry. Come on, I want to eat before the food goes away." I said as i tried to walk away.

My brother gave me a look saying that we would talk later and followed me into the dining room.

"Over here!" I heard Fili call out as he waved his hand. I made my way to him while Kili went the other way. I sat down beside Fili and noticed that Ori was sitting beside me.

"Ori!" I yelled as I gave him a hug. Ori is my best friend and almost like another brother to me. He has been their for me since I can remember. Fili and Kili had always been close to Ori, so we became best friends thanks to my brother.

"Rili!" Ori yelled back as he returned the hug.

I laughed and helped myself to some food. While I ate, I felt something hit my face. I stopped eating and slowly looked up. The whole room got silent and everyone watched as I looked around.

"Who threw that?"

No one answered. I was about to ask again when I noticed that Kili had suddenly found his plate very interesting. Knowing it was him I cleared my voice and put on my innocent face.

"Kili, I noticed that you didn't get any bread." I said in my sweet voice as I reached for a roll on my plate.

He looked up and I threw the roll at him. It hit him right on the forehead. Everyone busted out laughing and Kili's face got red. I gave him a smile and drank from my mug. After that, everyone went back to their talks. I looked around the table and spotted out the ones I knew. When I got to where he was sitting, I froze up. He looked right at me and gave me that same smile the night he attacked. I quickly got up from the table and told Fili that I was going to step outside for some fresh air. I waled outside and sat down on a bench. I closed my eyes and thought back to that awful night.

_*Flashback*_

_I was cleaning the house while the guys were working at the forge. I was whipping the floors when i heard a knock on the door. I put the rag down and opened the door. There i saw my boyfriend Bofur and could smell the beer on his breath._

_"Hey lass. Can i come in?"_

_"Sorry but I'm cleaning. You can come tomorrow?"_

_"Are you hiding someone in there? Are you having a affair?" he said getting angry and pushing his way in._

_I quickly jumped out of the way and started to get scared._

_"Bofur, there is no one here._

_He lifted his hand and slapped me hard on my face. I fell back because of the impact and put my hand to where he hit me. Then he started to kick me in the gut._

_"This is what you get for lying to me" he spat at me as he got to the ground and reached his hands out._

_I closed my eyes and felt his hands go around my throat. I started to see black spots and it was harder to breath. I was about to black out, i was someone pulling Bofur away. I took a deep breath in and started to cough. Then there were figures surrounding me. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and i started fighting. Then the figure started saying soothing words and eventually i calmed down and started one reached out their hand i gave a small scream and backed away. The last thing i saw was Fili and Kili leaning over me with concern faces and my uncle yelling at someone before everything went back. The next time i awoke i was lying on my bed with Fili on one side and Kili on the other and uncle at my feet. After the attack, i never left the house and got scared when someone came near me. Uncle made me break up with Bofur and banished him from ever seeing me again._

_*End of_ Flashback*

I didn't notice the tears running down my face or that my hand was around my throat until a hand wiped the tears away and took my hand away. I tensed up and slowly opened my eyes. Blue eyes appeared before me and i notice that it was my uncle.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes sir. I just needed to clear my head." I replied as i got up.

He gave me a look saying that we would talk about it later and went up to the house and knocked. I heard everyone go quiet and then watched as Bilbo opened the door.

"Gandalf, i thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I would never have found it if it hadn't been for the mark" he said as he handed his cloak to Fili.

I heard Bilbo say something about there being no mark and that it was painted just last week.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of the quest. Thorin Oakenshield"

I heard my uncle ask him some question but ignored them. I walked over to my brothers and stood by them. I felt Kili wrap his arms around my waist and Fili arms went around my shoulders. I gave a little smile then followed my uncle and the others into the kitchen to talk about plans.

#########################################################

So here's chapter two. Everything belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I hope you enjoyed it. What did yall think about Bofur? Please R&R! Thanks again. Also, if there is anything wrong please message me or review it. Or if you have any ideas please don't be afraid to tell me them.

-Les mis hobbit freak97


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody. I would just like to thank the people who have added my story and who have reviewed and followed. Ya'll are the best. **

**I own nothing beside my character. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. On with the story! =)**

We all walked back into the kitchen and sat around the table with my uncle at the head with Dwalin and Balin to his left and right. I sat inbetween my brothers at the other end of the table but still within my uncles view.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked uncle after a while of silence.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." uncle said as he looked up from this soup.

Everyone grinned and looked happy but the expression on my uncles face told me there was something not right.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come. They said this is our quest and ours alone. We will just have to go alone and fight the dragon alone."

Everyone got silent and started grumbling. Without even knowing, I stood up and started talking.

"Why does it matter whether or not the dwarves help us. We are all warriors in our hearts. I understand that other dwarfs would be able to help us but don't forget that we have a Gandalf." I said while looking at my uncle.

"Yea. I'm sure he has killed hundreds of dragons." Fili said backing me up.

Everyone started asking Gandalf how many dragons he has killed when uncle stood up and shouted.

"If Oin has read the signs about the end of the beast correctly others might have to. Rili was right about not needing an army behind us. I would take every one here over an army of the Iron Hills for when I called for everyone they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart, I can ask no more than that. So do take this chance to reclaim Erebor once and for all?"

Everyone clapped and cheered while agreeing with uncle. But the joy was cut off when Balin spoke.

"But you forget, the door to the mountains is guarded. There is no way in."

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true" Gandalf said as he pulled a key from his robes.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked in surprise.

"It was given to me by your father for safe keeping. Its yours now" he said as he handed over the key.

"If there is a key, there must be a door" Kili said all happy.

"Really?" I whispered to him.

He turned and was about to explain when he saw the smirk on my face. He grumbled and turned away. I gave a small laugh and focused my attention to uncle.

"The ruins on this map talk of a secret passage way in. Although I do not have the power to understand them."

"That's why we need a burglar" Dori said.

"And a good one a that." Bilbo finally spoke up.

"And are you?" Golin asked.

"Am I what?"

"Here, he says he a good one" Oin yelled out.

"What me. No, I am no burglar. I have never stolen anything in my life."

"I agree. The wild is no place for the gentle folk." Balin spoke up.

Everyone started yelling their opinions again. I sighed and looked around at everyone. My eyes fell on Bofur and I noticed that he was looking at me. I tensed up and he gave me a cruel smile and winked. I started to think back on that night and my breathing became heavy. I tried to breath but no air came. It was like i could feel someone trying to choke me. I gave my brothers a pleading look before i gave a scream and fell on the ground clutching my throat.

Thorins POV

I heard a female scream and looked over to my family, only to see Rili fall on the ground holding her throat. I jumped out of my seat and ran over to her. I quickly pushed the boys out of the way and held her in my arms while trying to stop the screaming.

"Hush Rili. You are safe. I promise." I whispered into her ear.

It broke my heart to see her like this. The last time she was like this was when she was attacked by her boyfriend. Then it dawned on me and i quickly looked around and saw him sitting in the chair looking at her. When her screams stopped and she started to cry, I called Dori over and told him to take her to a room and to sit with her. I also sent Balin, Ori, and Oin with him. Dori came over and gently took her from my arms. She whimpered as she lost contact with me but stopped when she Balin touched her. I watched as the hobbit lead them down to a room before I got up.

"Thorin, what happened?" Dwalin asked.

"She had a panic attack that has been happening since she was attacked by her old boyfriend and almost died." I replied.

"You mean when she almost died because of him?" Nori asked.

"Yes. and his name is Bofur."

"What are you talking about. Bofur never had a girlfriend." Bombur said looking shock.

"I am sorry he never told you but he tried to kill Rili and almost did if we didn't come back when we did. He was sent to jail for abuse against a royal. I had forgotten that you were the one who attacked Rili. If I would have remember i would have never asked you to come on this trip." I spat out at him.

"We'll, that's your problem not mine. After all the dog deserved it." Bofur said while lighting his pipe.

Before I knew, Nori and Dwalin were dragging him out of the room. He was letting out curses but became silent when Dwalin hit him on the head.

Once he was gone I looked to his brother and cousin and saw the disappointment in their eyes.

"I'm sorry y'all had to learn about this tonight"

"It's fine Thorin. Ifs there anything we can do for Rili, please tell us." Bombur said.

Bifur grumbled is response and put his hand on his heart.

i gave them a smile and thanked them. Maybe this journey won't be so bad he thought.

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks again for reading. So what did yall think? Ideas are welcome and changes are also welcomed. Please read and review and thanks again to those who have added my story to your favroites and to everyone who has read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been busy with school and other stuff. Anyway, just want to thank everyone again for reading, liking, and following my story. If you have any comments, feedback, ideas, or stuff you want done please message me. Now on with the story!**

Thorin POV

Dwalin and Nori came back in a few minutes later and sat at the table. They gave me a nod but said nothing. After a few minutes of silence, the hobbit came back quietly into the room.

"Mister Oakenshield, your daughter is in the room at the end of the hall. Your room is beside hers and there is a door in your room that leads into her room." Bilbo said quietly.

"She is not my daughter Mr. Baggins, but my neice. Thank you for your kindness." I said as I got up from the table. I walked toward the hall way when i heard footsteps following after me. Knowing it was Fili and Kili, I let them follow after me. When we got to her room, i told them to be quiet and opened the door quietly. I saw Balin sitting on her right side and Oin on her left. Dori and Oril were both sitting by chairs near the fire watching the embers. I walked over to Balin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you my friends for watching over her. And thank you for helping with her. It means a lot to know that she is cared for by the company." I said quietly.

They all gave me a small nod and smile.

"We are happy to help. If there is anything you need us to do, tell us and we will help." Dori said.

I thanked him again and they all left quietly. I took the place where Balin was sitting while Fili went around at sat on the other chair. Kili pulled a chair over near Fili and sat beside him.

"I can't believe i brought him. If only i would have remember who he was, I would have never let him join the company." I said quietly feeling the guilt in my stomach grow.

"Everything will be ok uncle. The whole company knows what he did and will protect her." Fili replied.

Kili nodded but didn't say anything. I gave them a small smile and let out a sigh. Everything was silent until Rili started whimpering. I stood up and picked her up in my arms.

"What are you doing uncle?" Kili asked me looking confused.

"I am taking her to the den area where everyone else is. We still have a few things we need to talk about and you two need to be there and I don't want her to be in here alone." I said as i headed toward the door.

I heard the chairs scrape against the floor and I smiled to myself. Then Rili started to move in my arms.

"Uncle Thorin? What happened? Where are we going?" she asked as her eyes opened a little.

"Hush my child. Everything is ok. Go back to sleep." I whispered to her.

She looked at me and was about to say something when she saw her brothers and closed her eyes once more. I gave another sigh and looked back to the boys.

"Why don't you two go on ahead and tell them that I have Rili so they know to be quiet. Also see if Bofur is there."

The name felt like poison on my mouth. The boys nodded and went on ahead. Once they were gone I spoke to her.

"What's wrong? We are alone now."

"I'm sorry. I probably embarrassed you. i just couldn't help it. I was trying to be strong like you but" she trailed off as she opened her eyes and looked at me.

I looked down at her and smiled.

"You did not embarrassed me. I know you were trying to be strong, but if something like this happens again, tell one of us and we will get you out. I promise."

She gave me a smile and snuggled up into be chest and went back to sleep. I contuined walking until i got back to the den area where everyone (including that pest) were. Everyone turned and looked at me when I came in carrying Rili.

"How is she?" Dwalin asked quietly.

"She's still scared, but calmed. Anyway, we must contuine the meeting. Balin, please show Mister Baggins the contract." I said as i sat down in a chair near the fire.

"It's just the usual stuff. Order of payment and so forth." Balin said handing the hobbit the contract. Bilbo took it and started reading it. After a few minutes and a ton of question he signed the contract. I looked at him in shock and wonder about him. Balin, looking just as shock as me, read the contract over and gave the hobbit a gentle smile.

"Welcome Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Everyone cheered quietly but became silent when they heard Rili whimpered. I started to sing and the others joined in.

_Far over the misty mountains cold To dungeons deep and caverns old We must away ere break of day To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep, In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gloaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold To dungeons deep and caverns old We must away, ere break of day, To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves And harps of gold; where no man delves There lay they long, and many a song Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height, The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread; The trees like torches biased with light,_

_The bells were ringing in the dale And men looked up with faces pale; The dragon's ire more fierce than fire Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon; The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom. They fled their hall to dying -fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the misty mountains grim To dungeons deep and caverns dim We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him! _

Afterwe were done singing, Bilbo showed the dwarves to their room. I requested that Bofur be put far away from us. I said goodnight to everyone and left with Fili and Kili following after me. When we entered her room I covered her up ad kissed her goodnight. Fili and Kili followed my lead and we all left through the door that joined our rooms. I let the boys have the bed and sat down on a chair near the door.

"Uncle?" I heard Kili ask.

"Hm?"

"Will Rili be ok?"

I turned and looked at him. His eyes were drooping but i could still concern in his eyes.

"She will be fine. Get some sleep." I replied as i closed my eyes. I heard Kili toss and turn in the bed before finally settling down on his back. I looked at them sleeping so peacefully and smiled.

"I promise you Kili" I said quietly, "nothing will ever hurt Rili again"

**FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 4! Hope yall enjoy and don't kill me for not updating in a while. =p Thanks for reading! R&R**


	5. Author Note

**Hey Everyone! This is not a new chapter but I wanted to inform you that I am taking a break from this story.**

**I will not abandoned it I just have a writers block and cant think.**

**I will finish the story soon. Until then, I am **

**going to work on some one shots that include Alyss.**

**Sorry about this but I will finish it soon.**

**Les mis hobbit freak97**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I finally got over my block and this happened. I would like to thank everyone who liked, favored, and reviewed my story. And I would personally like to thank VanessaAndEllieTheVamps for their support and help coming up with ideas for the story. Please continue to review and message me ideas for later chapters. Also all mistakes are mine. And all I own is my character everything else is Tolkien. Enjoy the chapter! And please review and message me or write a review if anything is wrong. **

I awoke to sunlight hitting my face and the noise of the others already up and getting ready for the journey. I got out of the bed and noticed a forest green dress with brown tights and brown boots laying on my bed. I put them on then braided my hair to the side. Once i was satisfied I left my room and walked to the kitchen where there was food laying on the table.

"Good morning guys" I said as I entered.

Everyone looked up and said good morning back with smiles. I sat down beside Balin and Nori and fixed a plate of the hot food. I looked around and saw that Mister Baggins was getting his stuff ready.

"Is Master Baggins going with us?" I whispered to Nori.

"Aye, he is. Signed the contract last night" he replied and he drank from his mug.

I gave a small smile and continued eating. I looked around the table and noticed that Bofur was not there. I also noticed that my uncle and Dwalin were not sitting at the table either.

"Mister Balin, what happened after I kinda freaked out?"

"Me and few other lads took you to a room prepared by Mister Baggins while your uncle stayed out side and talked with the rest of the group about what had happened to you. I must say, Bofur's brother and cousin were quite shock after the story was told. Apparently, Bofur had not told them about what went on."

I nodded my head and finished eating my breakfast. I got up from the table and headed toward my room when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw Nori looking at me.

"Is there something I can help you with Nori?"

"Do you need any help packing your bags or getting your stuff ready?"

I gave him a smile and shook my head.

"Thank you for the offer though."

He nodded and let go of my wrist. Then he bowed and left leaving me standing alone in the hall. As i watched him leave, i felt something in my chest stir. Ignoring the feeling, I continued down the hall way and walked into my room. I gather my few belongings and strapped my sword to my waist. I looked around the room one last time before leaving and heading outside to the rest of the group. When I walked out the door I saw that there were thirteen ponies waiting for us.

"The caramel colored one is your pony. Her name is Misty." I hear a voice whisper in my ear. I turned around and saw my uncle looking at me.

I gave him a nod and walked over to my horse.

Thorin POV

As I watched her walk to her pony I gave a little sigh. Then I looked to the Fili and Kili who were arguing over which horse to take. Shaking my head, I returned my attention back to Rili and saw Nori helping her up onto the saddle. I turned to see if Fili and Kilil caught the act and judging by the look in their eyes, they did. I was about to walk over to them when Gandalf came into my view and blocked me.

"I believe we should start on the journey Thorin so we are able to cover more land."

"Of course. Alright lads and lass, lets move out." I said as i climbed on my pony and started down the path.

Riili POV

I gave Nori a small as he helped me on to my horse. Once he made sure I was on safe, left to get his pony. As i watched him go, i didn't hear my brother come up to me.

"Looks like someone likes you." I heard Kili say.

I rolled my eyes and looked to my brothers who were on both sides of my horse and smiled. We started to move our horses after uncles command and after a few minutes, replied.

"Just because he helped me on my horse doesn't mean he likes me. Beside, I don't need you guys knowing my business. i can take care of myself."

"We know you can, we just don't want a repeat of what happened in your last relationship to happen again." Fili said.

"Nothing like that will ever happened again I can promise you that."

They nodded and rode on ahead to where Ori was and started talking to him. I rode in silence for a while admiring the beauty of the Shire when someone rode up to me. I looked and saw Bifur riding beside me. I gave him a warm smile and greeted him in the dwarf language.

**Hello Bifur. How are you this fine morning?**

**Fine princess. Sorry bout brother. **

I gave him a sad smile and shook my head.

**There is nothing to be sorry for my friend. I am well over him. I do hope that although this happened, we can still be friends.**

He looked at me before reaching into his bag and pulling out a wooden box with flowers carved into it.

**Made for friend. You like? **he said as he handed me the box.

I reached out and took it. Observing it I smiled and nodded. Looking back at him, I gave him a hug.

**I love it. Thank you my friend**

He froze for a moment before returning the hug. When I let him go he gave me one more smile and went back to his cousin and brother. I felt Bofur stare at me but I ignored him.

"That's a beautiful box you got there" a voice said beside me.

I jumped and saw Nori riding beside me with a smirk on his face. I gave him a glare and hit him on his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his arm.

"That was for scaring me. And Bifur made it for me and a peace token to still be friends after what happened with Bofur."

"Bout that, if ye ever need anything, just tell me." he said as he handed me a rose. I took it and smelt it. When i looked back up, he was gone. I looked around and saw him with his brothers. I smiled and smelt the flower again.

Bofur POV

How dare Nori give my lass a flower. I understood the box Bifur made but Nori giving her a flower made me mad. I don't even understand how she could fall for someone like him. I mean really? Just the thought of them getting married made me upset. I didn't notice how hard I was gripping the straps until someone called my name.

"Bofur, you alright laddie?" Oin said.

I nodded and gave a sly smile. Oin gave me one last look then rode up to his brother.

_That stupid old fool will believe anything _I thought.

Then an idea came into mind. The only way to get the girl is by killing the one that is stopping you.

_And I know the perfect way to do it_

Rili POV

I put the flower in the strap of my belt and smiled.

"Riili, uncle wants to see you." I heard Kili call from the front.

I sighed and rode my horse up to the front.

"Yes sir?" I asked as my pony came up beside Thorins pony.

"Who gave you that flower?" he said eyeing the rose.

"Nori gave it to me. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know why he gave you the flower?"

I gave him a weird look before I gasped.

"Uncle! Are you suggesting he likes me?" I asked wide eyed.

My uncle looked away and stayed silent. My shock slowly turned into anger.

"Why does it matter if he likes me? And since when are you the one who controls my life?"

My uncle turned and shot me a glare.

"I have always been the one who controls your life. And it matters because you will never be in another relationship. Tell me, has he done or given you anything beside the flower? I saw him helping you on to your horse and saw you two talking."

"My personal life is none of your business. You are worst than Fili and Kili! And he was helping me because I couldn't get on my horse. You don't hear me asking about your life do you?" I said back.

"Your personal life is my business when a boy is involved. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Ever since Bofur you have been controlling my life. I understand you controlling me when I was getting over the attack, but as soon as I was over it, you never left me alone in the house!" I yelled back.

I then noticed that all the conversation had stopped at that everyone was looking at me and uncle.

"It was for your own good. And i suggest you put the attitude away and speak to me with respect or else i will punish you. You are just like your useless stubborn old father who never thought of anyone but himself. And for the rest of the journey, you will always be in my sight and never leave my side. Do I make my self clear?"

I felt tears come to my eyes and before I knew it I slapped my uncle across the face.

"How dare you call my father useless and stubborn. He always thought of everyone else before himself. But you wouldn't know that because you were to busy working." I spat at him and I nudged my horse faster. I heard someone call my name but ignored them and kept riding with tears running down my face. I soon slowed down and finally jumped my horse. I was so angry at uncle, that I didn't notice that I was changing forms. Suddenly, I felt my self change. I looked down and noticed that I was covered in hair. I looked around and noticed a small pond not to far. I went over to it and look at my self. I jumped back and felt fear. I had turned into a warg. Slowly my anger turned to fear and I felt my self changing back. I looked back into the water an noticed that i was human again. Confused and scared, I noticed that I was naked so I called my horse over and changed into my pair of spare clothes.

_What was that?_ I thought to myself.

Thorin's POV

"Alyss!" I heard Nori yell as I watched her ride away while rubbing my check.

"What the heck was that Thorin?" I heard Kili yell.

"How dare you talk about father that way! Everyone knows he was the most thoughtful man ever." Fili yelled backing up his brother.

I looked at them and then it hit me. I just raised my voice at Alyss. Before I could apologize they were already riding away in the direction Rili went.

"What have I done?" I asked myself softly as I put my head in my hands.


	7. Author Note 2

**Hey Everyone! This is not a new chapter. Just wanted to say that I have made some changes to the **

**chapters. Just changed the name to my Oc and changed her**

**up a bit. I hope yall enjoy and please r&r!**

**Les mis hobbit freak97**


End file.
